


You Are My Sunshine

by maybe13



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe13/pseuds/maybe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард знал, что так и будет, но ни за что не хотел принимать судьбу Фрэнка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are My Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078731) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Не больше, чем полчаса назад, Джерард обедал со своим братом Майки и его женой Алисией. Как раз тогда ему и позвонил врач, сказав, что к ним домой приезжала скорая, и он должен прийти в больницу, как только ему это удастся. Это был Фрэнк. Два года назад ему диагностировали рак лёгких.

«Это, вероятно, из-за моего чрезмерного курения», — всегда говорил он, смеясь.

Поставив диагноз, врач сказал, что Фрэнк должен, по крайней мере, прожить три года, то есть дожить до своего тридцатилетия. Сегодня ровно два месяца до его дня рождения.

Как только Джерард услышал это, он сел в машину так быстро, как только мог и поехал в больницу. На ресепшене он спросил, где находится комната Фрэнка и со всех ног помчался к нему, снося всё на своём пути. Наконец, он добрался до палаты своего возлюбленного, и, запыхавшись, сел рядом с кроватью парня. Айеро не был особо хорош: кожа была светлее, чем обычно, казалась прозрачной, щёки впали, глаза были тёмными и уставшими, а на носу была канюля*, но судя по его дрожащему дыханию, она не помогала.

— Боже мой, Фрэнки, что случилось? — спросил Джерард.

— Я не знаю, я-я просто чувствал, что р-реально слаб и-и и не могу дышать, поэтому пришлось вызвать с-скорую, — произнес Фрэнк дрожащим голосом.

— О Боже, — единственное, на что хватило Джерарда, пока его тело начало трясти, лишь от вида его возлюбленного. — Ты будешь в порядке, не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, — закончил он, сжимая руку Айеро.

— Мистер Уэй, — сказал доктор, появляясь в дверях, — Я могу немного поговорить с Вами? 

Джерард кивнул и последовал за мужчиной.

— Вы видели состояние мистера Айеро, и оно не очень хорошее. Я рекомендую Вам попрощаться с ним, мы сомневаемся, что он дотянет до конца ночи.

Слова доктора даются тяжело для Джерарда, и он начинает судорожно дышать, пока из его глаз катятся капельки слёз.

— Но-но, вы сказали, что этого не случится, пока ему не исполнится тридцать, — по-детски наивно произнес парень.

— Я знаю и прошу меня простить, иногда мы даём ошибочные прогнозы, — говорит врач, смотря на Фрэнка через окно палаты. — Мне кажется, Вам будет лучше провести время с ним.

— Вы правы... Да, — сказал Джерард, отправляясь обратно в палату. Минуты, что он провел с доктором, были потеряны, ведь он больше не мог провести их с Фрэнком.

Парень открыл дверь, и, посмотрев на постель, сел на кресло, пытаясь скрыть свою печаль.

— Ты знаешь, — тихо сказал Фрэнк, набирая в лёгкие воздух, — мы так и не поженились.

Джерард грустно усмехнулся, ведь два месяца назад он сделал ему предложение, зная, что осталось не так много времени, но у них не было шанса даже планировать свадьбу, что уж говорить о её реализации, потому что Фрэнку становилось все хуже и хуже. 

— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Как только ты отсюда выйдешь, мы поженимся, нам просто нужно найти кого-то, кто возьмёт на себя все нужды, чтобы быстрее нас поженить.

— Не пытайся меня обмануть, Джи, я знаю, что умру.

— Нет, это не так, все будет хорошо, просто нам нужно немного здесь отдохнуть.

— Ерунда. Я знаю твоё лицо, и в последний раз ты так выглядел, когда Майки в прошлом году, чуть не умер от передозировки.

Джерард вспомнил ту роковую ночь ожидания, когда его брата спасут, но Уэй-младший смог противостоять, сейчас он счастлив и абсолютно здоров, в отличие от Фрэнка.

— Я хочу жениться на тебе, — заявил Айеро, перебивая мысли возлюбленного.

— Что? — спросил Джерард, не ожидая такого напора.

— Прямо сейчас, и да, меня не волнует, что здесь нет никаких свидетелей и так далее, и что мы не будем на самом деле в браке, но я, черт возьми, хочу провести свою короткую жизнь с тобой. Стань моим мужем.

Джерард громко выдохнул, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

— Когда мы вернёмся домой-

— Нет, не нужно, я знаю, что умру, так что не пытайся это скрыть, просто я хочу взять тебя замуж раньше, чем это случится.

Джерард вздохнул.

— Хорошо.

— Джерард Уэй, ты чертовски странный, — на этих словах парень засмеялся, — и я тебя люблю, и ты это знаешь, но я правда люблю тебя, и мне не хватит слов, чтобы это объяснить. Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя сосредоточенным во время рисования, или когда ты пьёшь кофе, каждый раз, видя тебя неуклюжим, или ловя в душе, во время время того, когда ты поёшь своим удивительным голосом, — он остановился, чтобы отдышаться. — Я знаю, что люблю тебя, и каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, что любишь меня, я всё еще не верю в это, потому что ты чертовски боишься игл, зависимости, краски для волос и со странными мыслями, которые находятся в твоей заднице, и из всех людей, что есть на этой планете, ты полюбил меня. С каждым днём я влюбляюсь в тебя сильнее.

Джерард плачет, потому что не может справиться со своими эмоциями.

— Фрэнк. Фрэнк Айеро, у тебя чертовски странное имя. Ты никогда не веришь мне, но я люблю тебя, и я не могу представить, что мог бы жить без тебя. Я не могу представить, чтобы бы было, если вдруг нам не посчастливилось встретиться. Я не могу себе представить то, как просыпался бы по утрам, не видя твоего лица рядом, не будучи в состояние проводить своими пальцами по твоим татуировкам, не будучи в состояние смотреть, как ты играешь вместе со страстью на гитаре, не будучи в состояние услышать твой голос, который, как ты говоришь, ненавидишь. Я не хочу представлять жизнь без этих вещей. Боже, я люблю тебя, Фрэнк, и даже если ты не сможешь провести остаток жизни со мной, то позволь мне провести остаток своей жизни с тобой.

Джерард наклонился и поцеловал Фрэнка в щёку.

— Полежи рядом со мной, — произносит парень, практически спрашивая.

Уэй ничего не говорит, а просто ложится на больничную койку, позволяя Фрэнку положить свою голову на его плечо, пока их пальцы сплетены вместе.

***

 

Он, должно быть, задремал, ибо спустя несколько часов Джерард проснулся рядом с Фрэнком.

— Джерард, я не ч-чувствую, я и-испугался, — произносит Айеро дрожащим голосом, пока по его щекам катятся слёзы.

— Эй, — говорит Уэй, поднимаясь на локтях и смотря на Фрэнка, — все будет хорошо, тебе станет лучше.

— Я не хочу умирать.

— Ты не умрёшь! Ты должен прожить огромную счастливую жизнь, и мы собираемся отыграть огромную свадьбу, а после купить большой дом, — начинает он.

— Ты шутишь, Джерард? Я не буду жить, мы проходили это вчера.

Уэй просто молчит, не зная, что сказать, пока монитор сердца Фрэнка не начинает пищать, как безумный, и сердце Джерарда не ускоряет свой темп, а слёзы не наворачиваются на глаза.

— Чёрт, я так боюсь, я не хочу умирать, что будет со мной, — говорит Айеро, повышая голос.

— Все будет хорошо, я здесь, и я защищу тебя от всего, — произносит Джерард, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие Фрэнка, при этом продолжая гладить того по голове, несмотря на панику в собственной голове.

Айеро делает глубокий вздох, настраивая дыхание и закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Ты можешь спеть? Я хочу услышать твой голос... В последний раз...

Таким образом Джерард начинает петь.

— Ты — мое счастье, мое единственное счастье.  
Ты делаешь меня счастливым, когда небо затянуто серыми облаками...

Фрэнк открывает глаза, даря своему любимому счастливую улыбку со слезами на глазах.

— Ты никогда не узнаешь, милая, как сильно я люблю тебя.  
Пожалуйста, не лишай меня моего счастья, — голос Джерард начинает дрожить, и слёзы текут быстрее.

— Когда-то ночью, дорогая, когда я спал  
Мне снилось, что я обнимал тебя.  
Но когда я проснулся, милая, я понял что это всего лишь сон  
Я склонил свою голову и заплакал.

— Ты — моё счастье, — вновь поёт Джерард, пока глаза Фрэнка закрываются, а дыхание замедляется, —  
мое единственное счастье.  
Ты делаешь меня счастливым, когда небо затянуто серыми облаками.  
Ты никогда не узнаешь, милая, как сильно я люблю тебя.  
Пожалуйста, не лишай меня моего счастья.

Монитор, который измеряет сердце, замедляется.

Ты делаешь меня счастливым, когда небо затянуто серыми облаками.  
Ты никогда не узнаешь...

Джерард продолжает петь, не смотря на монитор Фрэнка и чувствуя, что его дыхание остановилось, и не обращая внимания на свой дрожащий голос.

...Как сильно я люблю тебя.  
Пожалуйста, не лишай меня моего счастья.


End file.
